A large proportion of the world's population does not have access to a consistent and reliable supply of mains electricity. The storage of vaccines, food items and beverages at appropriate temperatures is difficult in such areas where this absence of a constant and/or reliable supply of electrical power restricts the widespread use of conventional refrigeration equipment. Further, shipping these items while cooled and with minimal access to electricity poses additional complications.
The applicants have identified improved apparatus to facilitate packaging, transportation and efficiency in some applications. It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.